Finding you
by Evil.lil.angel
Summary: Meeting after ten years apart, AltMal. Related to the story Last Summer.
1. Found you

**I don't know how to rate these things I swear -sigh- this is long ass fic/chapter compared to others I've ever written. Betat by lovely 191026, thanks again hun^^**

**Enjoy peolple^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Altair drove slowly the streets of the little town. The town of his childhood. It hadn't changed that much since then, maybe a few more houses, new grocery store, an actual library. As he looked upon the little grouping of trees and trail that would lead to the lake, he remembered all those summers of freedom and friendship he had shared with the other kids in town.<p>

With one in particular.

A feeling of nostalgia with a hint of sadness filled him as he saw his old house. He stopped his car at the side of the road and took in the sight of the building. It had been painted anew. The yard that was previously so plain and boring was now a flourishing garden. The new owner must have been a woman.

His eyes shifted to the woods behind the house. It had not changed much either. The trail to the woods had now grown over, shrubs and greenery growing wild.

Altair could not help but wonder did 'He' live here still. Maybe not.

Altair started his car and drove off as he noticed people of the town stare in awe at his black BMW with darkly tinted windows. He realized that maybe he shouldn't have brought his flashy car. His need to show off to these people had died a little, especially at the sight of his old teacher. How come that old witch was still alive. She had to be way over 80 now or something.

Why exactly had he come to this town? Altaïr did not know.

Now he regretted it a little as the memories of his last summer flooded his mind like a tsunami. Back then he had only seen his own pain of having to leave. He had not told anyone. Not even a person he loved. Now that he was older he had realized he must have hurt that person greatly by telling the truth a week before his departure.

The person he loved.

A boy slightly older than him.

Malik.

Altaïr stopped the car in the tiny parking lot of the towns only motel. He got out of the car and went in. He had never actually been inside the building so he took a look around in the little reception room. The walls were ugly and the room was full of old worn furniture but it was clean and nicely arranged. Behind the counter stood a man about his age. He had a neatly trimmed brown beard and a messy rather short hair. Altair didn't recognize the man, maybe a newcomer to the town.

He waltzed to the counter, gaining the mans immediate attention. The look told him that the man had seen his car and was more than interested who he was. Ready to gossip around no doubt. The town had not changed so why would it's people? Here everyone knew each others business.

Almost at least.

"How may I help you, a room perhaps? For how many nights?" The man asked before Altair could open his mouth.

He stared for a moment, and collect his thoughts.

"Ah, yes. For one night." He answered, sucking the left side of his lower lip to his mouth, teasing the scar with his tongue. It had become a habit of his while waiting, worrying and thinking.

"Only for one night Altaïr?" Altaïr took a step back as the man used his name. How could this stranger know him? The mans face twisted in an overly amused grin at his shock.

"Oh come on now, don't tell me you have forgotten me..." Altair scrutinized the man a bit more before recognition finally hit him.

"Rauf?" Altair almost whispered, worried that he got the name wrong.

Said male laughed heartily.

"Yes, me. Ouch….I'm hurt it took you this long to recognize me." Rauf pouted, feigning a bad mood.

Altair grinned at his old friend.

"The beard is confusing." Rauf laughed again.

"So, what brings you here? Thinking of moving back?"

Rauf stole a glance out of the window.

"Rather fancy ride you have there. Expensive? You must have made shit loads of money to have that."

That was Rauf for you, never giving any chance to actually answer.

Altair smiled.

"Well I'm on a... vacation of sorts and I thought I would come back and take a look at this old place. And about the baby outside, yeah I earn a fair amount. But you do remember my grandfather right?" Rauf nodded. "He passed on and he left everything to me. Quite a surprise that such a person had so much money on him. He practically lived like a hobo." Altair continued before Rauf showered him with new questions.

"So, your nicely wealthy man now." Rauf commented, not as a question but as a statement, all the while grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah. Now, about that room" Altaïr smiled a bit painfully.

He had always liked Rauf and his personality but it did get a bit too much too fast if you were alone in a same room with him for long periods of time.

"Right, right. You can have a room number 8, down that hall. Do you want breakfast?" Rauf handed him the key.

"Only if your not making it" Altaïr grimaced, but smiled soon after.

The other Laughed again.

"No, my wife makes it." So, Rauf was married, Altaïr thought and nodded smiling still.

"Then I'll take it" Rauf nodded and handed him one "ticket" for breakfast buffet.

"The total would be $39.65. The breakfast is from 8 till 10 and make sure to be back here at 11 pm if you leave to the town." Rauf told Altair all business like before smiling again.

"It's good to see you again my friend" He said as Altair handed him the money. Altaïr smiled in answer and took the key to his room.

"You too Rauf, I'll be back before eleven..." and saying so, he walked out of the motel.

For a moment he considered taking his car again but decided to walk. Walking he could get to places better.

The town seemed so much smaller than he had remembered. It's houses, little stores and roads. It was quiet compared to the city he had lived ten last years of his life.

Altaïr walked in the midst of the towns people, his hood pulled up. Meeting Rauf had been nice but if he had recognized Altaïr so easily, others probably would too and he did not need any annoying "hello, how are you!" crap now.

Walking past his old house again, he wondered if he could still get to the well. Or was it unreachable? He pondered this for a second and then decided it wasn't a good Idea. It didn't do any good to face the most painful memory of all head on.

You would have to walk past the front and back lawn to get to the forest anyway. Altair didn't think the owner of the house wanted any strangers on his or her yard.

He continued slowly through the town towards another house. A house that had felt more of a home than his own ever did. It had been his safe heaven as a child. Not because it was that particular house, but because it was a place where Malik lived with his brother and aunt.

The house was, as everything else, smaller than he had pictured it in his memory.

As he had kind of expected, no one lived there now. Altair knew that both of the Al-Sayf boys had dreamed big as kids, just like he had. They had planned to leave the town together.

Everything had all changed so suddenly.

Altaïr looked at the house for a long time before he turned away. Maybe he should go back to the motel and just go collapse in the bed before leaving the next morning.

Coming here was a huge mistake.

He glanced at his watch as he walked. He had taken more time than he thought. It had been hours. Still looking at his watch he bumped into a person who had hands full of books. From the sudden collision, the other man yelped in surprise, dropping all of his books. A string of colourful curses in three languages left the mans lips as he bent down to pick them up.

" I'm sorry, that was my fault." Altaïr said as he hurriedly crouched to help pick the books up.

"Would you look where you-!" the man shouted as he lifted his head an his words halted abruptly.

Altair looked up from the books as well to meet brown eyes so dark they were nearly black.

He had not seen those eyes in ten years.

"... Mal?" Altair stuttered as he stared at Malik.

He had never left the town?

Malik's shocked expression turned that of serene calm that did not betray any sort of emotion.

He picked up his books and started walking again.

Altair was little more than shocked to see Malik and even more so when the man didn't say a word. He stared as the other walked few more steps and then turned halfway to stare again.

The look of asking him to follow had not changed.

Altair hurried after Malik, following him like a puppy. They did not speak. Malik didn't even look at him again. Altair had a weird feeling that Malik somehow resented him, hated even. He wouldn't blame the other though. He had the right to, more than anyone else had.

Golden eyes widened in surprise as Malik led to the house Altaïr's parents had sold upon leaving the town. Did Malik live here now?

Once inside Malik stepped out of his shoes and went to the room that Altair remembered as his fathers study. He took of his shoes as well and again followed. The room looked nothing like he remembered though. There was no grand desk under the window or the folders full of papers. The walls were lined with antique shelves. They were full of books. There must have been a few thousand books filling the room from floor to ceiling. Under the window now, was a comfortable looking, huge armchair and a small round table with a lamp.

Altair snapped back to the present as Malik took the few books he had been holding. There was little light of amusement in his eyes.

Malik's silence was maddening. Altair wanted him to talk, to say anything at all. Even the words of hate would be better than silence.

"Mal-" "Why did you come back Altair?" The question was quiet, nearly accusing.

The tone made Altair shrink away a little.

"I.. I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to see the place where I was happiest in my life?" He responded, more of a question really while shrugging slightly.

Malik sighed.

"Happiest..?" Altair nodded at that and watched Malik shake his head.

Altair waited for Malik to say something but he didn't.

"I did wish to see you too. I have not seen you in ten years, I missed you."

"And whose fault is that?" Malik suddenly yelled at him and stormed out of the room.

Altair jumped a little and followed him to the kitchen.

"I know it's my fault Mal, I'm sorry... " Malik banged the doors of cupboards a bit before turning to stare at Altair.

"You could have come back years ago. You could have given me an address to follow you... But you didn't..." Altair bowed his head in shame.

He knew this too.

"Besides, what if I have family?" Altair took half a step back. Yes that would explain the garden too wouldn't it? And the fact the house was so clean. He looked away.

"It's okay, I couldn't have asked you to keep waiting for me..." He said, his voice nearly a whisper. He felt Malik's eyes on him but couldn't look at the man he still felt such amount of love for.

It hurt not to look at him.

"But I did..." Altair froze, still unable to look up.

Malik took a step closer.

"No matter how much time passed, I could not forget you. You left me, my soul wounded and bleeding, and yet I love you still just as much as I did then."

Altaïr's head snapped up and he stared at Malik. His eyes looked pained but he did smile a little. Neither of them moved for a moment, then Malik turned away, no doubt because he did not get any answer. Altair mentally kicked himself. Why hadn't he answered?

"Are you hungry?" Altair watched as Malik started to prepare food. He nodded as Malik glanced at his direction.

"S-so... where's Kadar and aunty...?" Malik stopped his movements suddenly, dropping the frying pan to the floor.

A couple of floor tiles cracked as it fell.

Altair watched as the man massaged his left hand.

"I... Kadar is not here... Aunt died few years after you left. Cancer..."

"Oh... I'm sorry for your loss." Altair said feeling genuinely sad.

He had liked the woman. She had been an aunt for him just as much as she was to Malik and Kadar. Malik did not move to lift the pan from the floor so Altair did. There must have been more to things, but he didn't pry. Malik had always left him alone until he was ready to talk, maybe it would work on Malik himself as well.

Altair watched as dark eyes closed tightly for a moment and the hands balled into fists In order for Malik to calm himself. Altair placed a had to one of the fists. He longed to feel Malik close to him again, but not daring more than a light touch on the hand.

Malik opened his eyes and looked at Altaïr's hand on top of his. His hand relaxed a little and Altair withdrew his. He didn't manage that however as Malik grabbed it lightly.

"You're not staying are you...? In this town..." Altair bit his lip hard. He hated to answer for he couldn't stay as much as he wished he could. Malik could see it even without words. He let go of Altaïr's hand.

"Then you should leave now. I don't wish to hurt anymore than I already do because of you..." Malik's words were like a fist to his face but Altaïr understood.

"Mal, before I go I need to say one thing."

"Out with it then." Malik turned to stare Altair with cold eyes.

His expression did not betray emotions again but his stance was defensive as if waiting Altair to strike him.

"I never wanted to hurt you like this, but I was foolish and selfish back then. I only thought of myself. Forgive me." As he spoke he took Malik's hand in his own once again.

"I still love you too, I can't forget you..." Malik's eyes shut as he stepped closer to him and leaned his forehead on his shoulder.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why don't you understand that it hurts?" Malik hit Altair on the shoulder he wasn't leaning on.

The younger male grimaced as Malik could still hit hard as ever.

Altair stayed still and silent until he felt Maliks tears soaking through his shirt.

"Mal?" He hesitantly wraped his arms around the other and felt him tremble ever so slightly. Malik hugged him suddenly but closely. Altair felt his own eyes sting from the tears he was not going to shed. He tightened his hold on the other man.

"Malik... I can't stay here... but... you could come with me. Ofcourse Kadar too if he wants." Altair whispered and felt Malik tense at the mention of his brother.

After for a while Malik shook his head.

"I have to think about this..." he said and stepped out of Altairs embrace, wiping away the rest of his tears.

Altaïr was about to say something when he heard the front door open. For a moment Altair stupidly thought it would be Kadar even though Malik had said the young man was not in town.

That was untill he heard a female voice.

"Hello! Do you have a guest?" A woman that the voice belonged to walked to the kitchen. She was pertty, black wavy hair and green eyes. No wait, the other was a bit more bluish than the other.

"Hi, Bianca. Yes, this is Altair... an old friend..."

The woman, Bianca, extended her hand for a shake. Altair shook her hand. A sick feeling got a hold of his stomach. Who was this woman?

"Altair, this is my subtenant, Bianca." She smiled at Altair briefly, a little teasing glint in her eyes. Altair just nodded.

"Oh! You're making food? Malik it was my turn!" She pouted and then nearly kicked Malik out of the kitchen. Kicked Malik out? Altair had never seen Malik being bullied to anything in his whole life. He had always been the stronger one, the more stubborn one. He followed Malik quickly when the woman gave him a glare.

Malik sat on the sofa in the livingroom. Altair looked around. It too had changed completely. There was no trace of the "modern" look his mother had given to it. Now it was bright and warm. Colourful and felt like home.

"I assume your friend is staying over for dinner?" Came a call from the kitchen.

Malik seemed to think for a moment did he actually want Altair to stay for a little longer.

"Yes, what ever you make leave the garlic out." Altair looked at Malik. He still remembered Altair didn't like that nasty thing pretending to be some sort of onion.

"Okidoki!" And then it wen't quiet again except the noices of Bianca making food.

Altair walked about the room and stopped to look at the photos over the fireplace. There was a lot of pictures of Kadar and Maliks aunt, but they all seemed old-ish. There was even one of himself in it, grinning foolisly as always. He went to sit beside Malik after a bit.

"So... who is she... really?" Malik raised one eyebrow, almost in a questioning stare.

"You can't seriously be asking that. I told you. She is my subtenant. I cannot afford to live in this house with the amount I'm making a month. So she lives here, pays me enough, and even does the food... it was her idea ofcourse..." Altair stared at Malik as the man spoke.

"Altair... please. It's enough the townspeople think I'm going to marry her. She is here because it benefits us both. That is all." Malik said sternly, a little warning hint in his voice.

Altair nodded, a bit ashamed for thinking anything else. They sat in silence for a moment before Altair dug his cell from his pocket.

"Give me your number." Malik raised his eyebrow at the obvious order.

"Please give me your number. If you're not coming with me I don't want to lose you for another ten years." At that Malik took Altairs phone from his hand, dialled his number and saved it. Altair reached for his phone and Malik handed it back.

Altaïr could hardly take Malik's silence.

"So what have you been up to in all these years of me not being here?" He asked, just wanting to hear Malik's voice.

"Nothing much other than studying and working. Life is not so eventfull here. Not without you making it interesting." Altair watched as Malik drew his feet to the sofa.

"Only a death of someone really young or a scandal of somekind can faze this town and make it come out of boredom for a little moment."

"So has someone died recently then?" Altair meant the question just to continue talking but it suddenly made Malik very quiet.

Altair saw him glance very breafly at the photos of his two dearest family members.

He felt cold.

"Malik?" "Kadar... it was an accident...I was driving..." Malik spoke very quietly.

Altair felt awful and downright hated himself for asking. He felt like hugging the other close so he did. He drew Malik close and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." "Ofcourse you didn't." Altair squeezed the other a little tighter. If he hurt Malik the man did not complain, only wrapped his arms around Altair, hugging him back.

Altair had no Idea how long he held Malik like that, neither did he care really. All that mattered was that Malik was in his arms again. He would not give up on the other. He placed hesitant little kisses over Maliks forhead and temple.

"I'll find a way to be with you. I don't care if I need to quit my job and start something other. I will come to you" he vowed. Malik lifted his gaze to meet Altairs.

"You can't do that-" "Yes I can. I don't want to lose you again. You are worth more than anything else." Altair's words made Malik's eyes redden dangerously again and he lowerd his head back to his shoulder. This time the silence was comfortable.

A clearing of a throat drew them back to reality and Malik nearly flew away from Altair's embrace, face reddening. Altair bet his face was just as red. He had forgotten the woman in the kitchen.

"Would you lovelies care to have dinner before continuing your activities?" Bianca grinned at them sweetly.

Altair heard Malik mumble something like sounded yes before going to the kitchen. Altair picked himself up as well and followed. The little table had food served already. How long had Bianca actually been watching them? Altair had no clue. He just wished not too long.

After dinner, Bianca left the house giving an excuse of going out with a friend, so that she could leave the two lovers alone, and to do the dishes ofcourse. Malik didn't seem to mind as he washed the plates, forks, knifes and glasses. Altair helped by drying them and placing them to the cupboards where they belonged.

When the dishes were done Altair felt a little awkward and afraid to suddenly hold Malik again so he didn't. Malik however shoved all awkwardness and fear away by coming to him and placing a gentle, longing kiss on his lips. Altair answered the kiss in a boyish eagerness that made Malik laugh softly.

"What?" Altair demanded frowning slightly. He didn't see anything funny in a kiss.

Malik just smiled at him.

"You reminded me of our first kiss, that is all. You're as eager as ever.." The darker man answered. Altair pouted, remembering the said event well. He leaned in again, kissing Malik slowly and lovingly. The eagernes of it didn't go anywhere, however, and Malik led the man back to the livingroom. Never breaking the kiss Altair followed.

He could see Malik fighting his emotions between fear that he'd be left alone again soon, and the need to feel another close. Altair kissed Maliks neck and jawline gently, hands gliding over his clothed body.

The need seemed to be winning as the man pulled Altair closer yet, drawing his lips in a passionate liplock.

Clothes were dicarded and tossed aside quickly as they fell on the thick, soft carpet. The sofa was simply just too far to reach as the passion and unbearable need changed to wonderful bliss as hands caressed and limbs tangled together.

...

"Don't you dare disappear from my life again, Altair." Malik said as they stood at the door next morning.

Altair looked at Malik for a moment and then hugged him close.

"I couldn't do that. I will come back as soon and often as I can, I promise." He whispered, knowing it would be difficult because of his job but he would do it. He could feel Maliks arms wrap around him.

"I won't let you go now that I found you."

"I will miss you." Malik whispered back.

Altair placed a kiss on his forhead.

"My lips needed that kiss more, you know..." Altair could hear a grin in the voice.

Smiling he kissed Malik on the lips. He cursed however as his cell started ringing. From the ringtone he could tell it was his boss.

"I need to go." He said and let his boss wait. He was late but couldn't care less.

"Then you go." Malik said, his voice calm.

"I will come back."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? (there will be one more related to this and the Last summer one^^)<br>**


	2. Home for Christmas

**I suddenly felt like writing something very Christmas-y even though it's a middel of a summer here :D I had to change the rateing fron T to M because of this chappy ^^' **

**Once again this is betad by 191026 but this time she actually wrote it partly with me.( I'm greatly in dept to you my friend!) You'll see what part is hers :) Enjoy people!**

* * *

><p>Malik watched out from his window at the cold, dark winter night and the slow fall of soft snow.<p>

It was Christmas Eve and he was alone. Bianca had moved away to live with her new boyfriend and she was spending the Christmas with him and her parents.

Altair had called few days earlier and said his work could take longer than expected but he would do all in his power to come home to Malik for Christmas.

No such luck.

It was not like Altair had been around much since the summer after they had met for the first time in years. Malik understood though. Altair had made a vow to come to him at least once a month and he had. But it did not feel like it was enough. When it had been summer time he had been around more. He had alot more free time then.

He didn't even have a dog to keep him company.

Malik sighed. It was no use to sulk around. He was alone and that's that. It was not his first Christmas alone and surely not last.

He picked himself up from the sofa and went to kitchen. Making some hot chocolate to drink would make him feel little better.

Malik had just managed to sit back down with his hot chocolate and a thick book as the doorbell rang. His heart skipped a beat and then started drumming loudly. Why was he nervous? Because he wished it would be Altair and was afraid it was not? Maybe so.

He stood up and went to open the door. Sure enough Altair stood behind it. He looked like he was very cold, shivering. And yet his face stretched to a happy grin as he saw Malik.

Altair had barely time to say hi when Malik was already kissing him and pulling him inside the house. Altair went willingly and closed the door behind them smiling all the while.

"I didn't know you would make it today." Malik said as he leaned on Altair.

Said man chuckled and nuzzled Malik's hair.

"I said I would be home for Christmas... I'm home." Altair whispered into his ear.

Malik grinned happily, he loved to hear those words.

Suddenly he felt something wriggle under Altair's jacket. Yelping in surprise he took a step back. Altair laughed heartily.

"Did he scare you?" "What 'he'?"

At the question Altair opened his jacket a little.

Malik stared at the tiny white head of the Anatolian Shepherd puppy that peeked out at him

"Altair, what..?" Altair smiled at Malik and his sudden loss of words. He took the puppy from inside of his jacket and lowered it to the floor where it started carefully sniff around.

"He's for you. He'll keep you company when I'm not around. Something to talk to even if he doesn't answer."

Malik watched the dog, then Altair and his goofy grin. Finally he smiled.

"Thank you." Altair's grin widened mischievously.

"Don't thank me yet. He's only one of your Christmas gifts."

"Only one-" Malik's eyes narrowed at the golden eyed man.

"Altair! How many times do I need to tell you! I'm not a woman you need to shower with gifts just because you're late for one day because of your work. I'm not angry because of it." He fumed.

Honestly, the younger man never listened to him. Every time he came back it was with gifts….a minimum of two.

Altair laughed and led Malik to the kitchen.

"Aww come one, Let me pamper you a bit. I like to give you things and today I have the perfect excuse. It's Christmas. Do we have any food? I'm starving.." Altair spoke smiling as he opened the fridge. Sure enough it had all sorts of foods you ate at this time of year.

"It's only Christmas eve, Altair.." Malik shoved Altair gently away from the fridge and took out several articles of food to make a late meal for them.

"None the less, I still have a perfect excuse." The younger males grin didn't disappear anywhere for a second.

Altair watched his lover as he made food for them. He had a surprise Malik would like, but he needed the perfect moment to tell it to the other man. Nothing could have killed his good mood today.

They ate in comfortable silence, disturbed only once when Altair gave a treat to the puppy straight from the table. If the dog was gonna stay it had to learn to wait to get its food at the right times. And no begging. Altair made a face but smiled soon after and promised not to do it again.

After eating they lounged comfortably on the sofa. Malik sitting and Altair laying his head on the others lap. Malik combed his fingers gently trough Altair's soft hair. Christmas songs drifted out of the stereo in the corner. Altair had insisted on them. It seemed his excuse of the week was because it's Christmas. Malik didn't mind the annoying stupidly tinkling songs though. He had the love of his life with him and that's all that mattered.

"Have you thought of a name for the dog?" Altair tilted his head a little so he could look up at Malik.

"Mm, no...I'm not really good at names..." Malik answered starting to absentmindedly stroke Altair's face gently. Altair nearly purred at the touch.

"...What about King?" Malik raised his brows at the suggestion. He looked at the pup that was now found a place for itself under the coffee table. It wouldn't fit there long though.

"Yeah... Sounds good" Altair got up a little and turned to face Malik as the man spoke. Malik smiled at Altair as the man sat between his legs. Legs that he spread a bit further apart.

"And what might you have in mind now?" He asked, smiling mischievously at the younger man.

"You know damn well what." Altair answered, claiming Malik's lips in a fevered kiss.

He had waited nearly a month again to see his beloved.

Tilting his head back, Malik made room for the soft kisses being placed on his jaw and throat. His hands curled round Altair's back and tightly gripped the fabric of the light t-shirt he was wearing.

Feeling himself being pushed back down onto the couch, Malik parted his thighs to make room for the other male.

Their lips brushed together briefly a few times before Altair gripped the back of Malik's head and crushed their lips together, teeth clacking and tongues wildly exploring. Both men simultaneously felt like a floodgate had opened between them.

It had only been a couple of minutes since Malik had been pushed back down onto the couch when he was roughly pulled back up into a sitting position. Altair's deft hands pulling at the bottom of the warm sweater he had been wearing. No sooner had Altair launched it across the room and those fingers were quickly unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it from his body. It too joining the sweater on the floor.

They kissed again as Altair ran his hands up and down Malik's naked back. Both males shifted slightly so that Malik was now straddling Altair's hips, both hissing through the kiss as their still clothed erections rubbed against each other.

Malik's hands scrabbled for the bottom of Altair's t-shirt, desperate to feel their skin touching. He pulled the material, almost in a panicked motion up Altair's stomach, chest, breaking the kiss just for a second to pull it over his head and throw it into the growing pile of clothes.

Looping his arms back round Altair's back once more, Malik's short nails raked over lightly tanned skin as Altair latched onto the base of his neck, biting and sucking the dark flesh greedily. Malik couldn't help the light moans echoing from his chest, out his mouth and around the room as Altair bit into his shoulder that bit harder. No doubt an impressive love bite would be left for all to see long after this night was over.

Altair, while still latched onto Malik's neck, ran his hands slowly down his chest, stomach and roughly palmed the others solid flesh, still constricted by jeans that now looked too damn tight. The loud groan from Malik caused Altair to let go of his neck and lightly buck his hips up towards the other while at the same time, Malik ground his hips down slightly creating a delicious friction between the two of them.

Altair jostled Malik onto his back once more while his hands fumbled with the button on his jeans, swiftly popping them and edging them down Malik's slim hips.

Getting the message that he had to be naked right now, Malik shimmied up the couch slightly and manoeuvered himself out of his jeans and boxers, leaving him stark naked, sweating and panting infront of Altair.

His lips sought out Altair's as his own hands went for the waistband of Altair's jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and pushing them down past his backside, giving at a rough squeeze for good measure, fingernails lightly scratching the flesh.

Altair almost growled through the kiss as he roughly dropped his body on top of Malik's and ground his hips against the others, revelling in the feel of their hard flesh touching.

Malik was growing impatient, his legs parted further, one having to hang off the side of the couch, his breaths came quicker as Altair placed wet open mouthed kisses down his chest, taking his sweet time laving each pebbled nipple with his talented tongue. The kisses and nips then continued down his stomach as hands simultaneously ran down his sides and settled on his hips. Malik gasped as that damned tongue dove in and out of his navel a few times before it carried on down the line of dark hair to his now weeping erection.

The only sound that came from Malik was the harsh intake of breath as he felt his length being engulfed by the others skilled mouth. The light scrape of teeth, the stroking of that tongue and the feel of the other alternating between licking and harshly sucking his flesh almost pushed Malik over the edge. One arm draped over his eyes as his chest heaved and ever muscle in his body tensed with Altair's every movement.

Malik dropped the arm from his face and opened his eyes as two fingers ran over his bottom lip.

"Suck." Came the breathy command as Altair pulled his mouth away for just a second before running the flat of his tongue up Malik's length once again.

Drawing the fingers into his mouth, Malik swirled his tongue around the two digits, almost reminiscent of what he would be doing to Altair should the positions be reversed.

His hands had moved of their own accord and buried themselves in Altair's soft sandy brown hair, lightly pulling and tugging at the short strands.

Altair pulled his fingers away from Malik's mouth and ghosted them down his quivering body, running them down his length and putting them into his own mouth for a moment.

Kissing back up Malik's dark skinned stomach and chest, finally pushing their bruised lips together once again, Altair teased his fingers around the others tight entrance. He could get up and saunter into the bedroom for lube but he wanted Malik now. It had been too damn long since they had last slept together.

"F-fuck Altair! I will not break." Malik hissed through the kiss as one finger pushed into his body.

Altair smirked at Malik's serious lack of patience as he captured his lips in a deep kiss again, a groan escaping his lips when Malik's hands slid down his back, nails once again digging into his skin.

Pushing his middle finger in beside the first, Altair pushed and scissored the digits until Malik's back pulled taught and a sharp cry escaped his lips. Smirking again, he circled his fingers over and over the other males prostate until nothing but an endless stream of curses and moans escaped Malik's full lips.

"Now Altair. Now." Malik growled as he reached up and pulled Altair on top of him again, letting his legs fall open even further.

Altair didn't need told twice, he blinked through the sweat trickling down his forehead and roughly stroked his own rock solid erection, smearing pre-come all over it.

Taking Malik's left hand in his right and holding it tightly the side of Malik's head, Altair shuffled his jeans from his legs and slowly pushed himself inside the other male. Only slowing his progress when the other hissed in slight pain.

Malik's chest heaved as he breathed deeply, trying to push through the pain of being breeched. His breath rushed from his chest the second he felt their hips bump together. The feeling of being filled completely and totally by the slightly younger male was too much. He wanted to cry out that he loved Altair but the words couldn't escape his mouth. His legs locked round Altair's waist as his other hand was grabbed by Altair's and placed on the other side of his head on top of the thick couch cushions.

Their moans rise and fall together as Altair quickens his pace inside the other. His head drops to rest in the juncture between Malik's neck and shoulder, his tongue almost lazily lapping at the sweat coated flesh, his teeth leaving slight bite marks much to Malik's chagrin.

Malik's voice finally gave out and lost all coherent function as Altair's hips pistoned harder, deeper and faster in and out of his body then all of a sudden, the hand that was holding his right down let go and quickly fisted round his bursting flesh, pumping the organ to match his rapid thrusts.

Malik's breath picked up, his eyes clouding over as his gut tightened. He barely had the chance to utter "I'm going to come," before the coil in his belly burst sending him coming all over Altair's still pumping hand and both of their stomachs.

Altair pushed his body heavily against Malik's as he watched the dark skinned male lose himself in his orgasm. His own was swiftly approaching as his hips thrust hard and deep four more times, Malik's name on his lips as he came deep inside the other man.

Collapsing on top of Malik, heedless of his weight crushing the smaller male, Altair tried to catch his breath while he peppered light kisses over Malik's still heaving chest. He dragged their two still joined hands down to Malik's chest so he could gently kiss each of Malik's knuckles.

After a few minutes, Altair pulled out of Malik, earning a growl of discomfort from the other male as they both straightened out on the couch and lay in their post sex haze.

Golden eyes caught the pile of clothes lying half way across the room and the little ball of fur that had made a bed in the middle of them. Altair nudged Malik gently, causing him to also steal a glance at the pup. Malik simply smiled at the fur ball and shook his head.

Turning back, Malik lightly gripped the back of Altair's head and pulled him in for a long, lazy, languid kiss, then laying his head on Altair's chest.

For a long while, Altair stroked Malik's back gently, enjoying every second of this time with the other male. He wrapped his arms around Malik and smiled as he felt the kisses being placed on his bare chest.

"Mal..." he whispered, gaining the said mans attention.

Malik looked at Altair's dear face, eyes half shut. He felt sleepy now that he was satisfied and content. He could fall asleep then and there in Altair's embrace.

"Yeah?" Altair kissed Malik briefly and then muttered against the mans soft lips. "Would you like it if I stayed here from now on? Never having to leave you?"

Malik sat up suddenly, barely noticing the slight pain in his backside. He stared at Altair wide-eyed.

"You know I want that. Don't you dare fuck around with this subject or you sleep outside." Altair chuckled softly, drawing Malik back to lay with him. Malik went back stiffly. He wished they could live together and Altair new it.

" I'm not joking. I mean it. From now on I can stay with you, Mal." He nuzzled at Malik's hair.

For a moment Malik could only stare at nothing, then to Altair's absolute delight he crushed their lips together.

Yes they would be together from now on. They would never have to part again.

This Christmas would be the beginning of the rest of their life together.

* * *

><p><strong>You may all thank lovely 191026 for the hot smexing part since she wrote it for this fic^^ my imagination sadly fails me if I try to write such things so I'm utterly greatfull to her!<strong>


End file.
